highschool_miraclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takaroki Kitaichi
Takaroki Kitaichi is the main protagonist of the series. He is the leader of the Sewai Group and a first-year high school student. He is half-Japanese and half-Filipino, he was born in Tokyo. He is also the one who killed The Cursed Zombie Cat Appearance Kitaichi is a tall young men with a very well built body, spiky brown hair, and hazel eyes. He is considered to be quite handsome without his glasses. He wears his usual Sewai school uniform everyday. His height is 188 cm. (6'2"), and his weight is 82 kg. (182 lbs). When he is depressed or very alone, he turns into a girl. Body measurements will be B98-W58-H90. The height is 175 cm. (5'9"), and the weight is 57 kg. (126 lbs). The hair is long-silver, and the eyes, hazel with silver cat ears on the top of his head. This happened because of the huge female white zombie-cat he fought. Personality He is a very caring person in the inside, he doesn't want others to be troubled by him. There was once he saved Usuha when she tried to commit suicide on the helicopter. He loves his family very much, and even tried to force Hinata and Koza to go with his parents to a better and safer place. When he knew about Koza's "death". He swore to himself that he will never betray everyone else, and do what's for the best, even it means costing his life for the sake of his loved ones. Saeka told him that it was her fault. At the inside, he really blame her but he doesn't want to blame others that had didn't really did it on purpose. Despite, not giving Saeka an answer, she got scared and very sorry to Kitaichi whenever she sees him. Kitaichi knew that Saeka has an intimate relationship with Koza, so he didn't wanted to see her hurt just because she thought that she was the fault at Koza's "death". During the high school days, he was just a loner nerd who is being bullied by many uncivil and disrespectful students, some of those are Saeka, Kurasaki, Misamo, and Kirasaka. He already forgave Saeka though, but haven't forgiven the other 3, because Kirasaka died and the others are still not trying to be friendly with him. Alot of his has changed, since he was left alone, and when Koza had "passed away". He is a very dependable leader. He is cautious, smart, and a well trained fighter. All of his plans have never even failed once. Backround Kitaichi was a very short person during elementary. He was referred to as the "Class Nerd". Since the 2nd grade, he was wearing glasses and is always the top 1 on his school. Despite being smart, he is always alone, and has always been making fun of by the school bullies. Because of being bullied several hundred times, he entered a Judo, Mixed martial arts, and karate school. He was training for almost 8 years. He was even trained with guns because his father is a soldier. But, he never used this to violently fight against them, but instead he tried to use self-defense. He was always helped by Kisaha. They became friends and even became lovers, but never actually confessed to each other yet. He got jealous when Kisaha fell in love with Kuta Misamo, and actually fought Misamo fair and square easily. He's relationship with Kisaha worsen, and barely never talk to each other again. Kitaichi was very mad. One day, he didn't get to make his homework and copied Kisaha's. He was scolded by the homeroom teacher because it was found out. He told the teacher, that Kisaha gave him the homework. Kisaha was also scolded and put on to detention. After this, their relationship worsen more, and so Kisaha was going to assist Misamo with his bullying to Kitaichi. Kitaichi regretted what he said, and was depressed going home beaten up by Misamo's crew. Relationships Kurimi Kisaha * Plot ... Trivia ...